oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristopher Riddley
|affiliation = ;Cristopher Nor |occupation = ; |residence = |epithet =''"Golden Glove" (ゴールデングローブ Gōrudengurōbu)'' |real name = Cristopher Riddley |age = 19 |status = Alive |birth = September 13th |height = 250cm |jva = Kōsuke Toriumi |dfbackcolor = d62603 |dftextcolor = d62603 |backcolor = 009852 |textcolor = ffffff }}Cristopher Riddley is one of two the captains of "Golden Pose Pirates" and the little brother of Cristopher Nor. He is a Manta Fishman Appearence Riddley's skin is light orange and he has long straight red hair with a big bang with a light red line that fall on his right eye. Riddley's eye are yellow. He has a green jacket on a white shirt. He has a glove with a blade. He has a little grey bag on right side of his belt. He has a manta tail. He has a green pants and a black and yellow shoes Personality Riddley is a smart and a rational fishman. He always things before doing something except when he is excited. He loves to discorver secrets and shotting. When he is really happy instead of talking he start shouting. Relationship Cristopher Nor Riddley cares of Nor and he knows his behavior. Riddley is often forced to helping him get out from bad situation for his behavior. he is really determineted to archive his dream with Nor Goruburo Saisei Riddley likes Saisei and cares of him, because he had a difficult life and Riddley try to be a good friend for him. The others of the crew Riddley cares of all of crew members and he needs them to realize his dream Hody Jones Nor and Riddley heard of him as children so they became inspired by him History Riddley and Nor grew in the Fishmen Island where they heard of Hody Jones and his treasure, a Golden Log Pose, they were inspired and searched his treasure. Riddley being smartest of the 2 told of searching his history to understand where he could have hide the treasure, after nights of researches he understood that would been only one place where he could hide his treasure, the "Noah". They entred in the arc without been noticed, they searched everywhere and they found only a strange fruit near the golden log pose. They understood that it was a devilfruit, Nor decided that because he was the older brother, he should have eat it, he started developed the power of going fast. From that moment Nor and Riddley understood that, because Riddley was very smart and good at discovering treasures and secrets and Nor loved fighting and evolve his power, their destiny was being pirates and being the best in that. After some year they created a crew called "Golden Pose Pirates" Powers and Abilities equipment Revolver Riddley has a great aim with every weapon specially with his revolver. He can shot in the head a person even at 70m of distance without a viewfinder Golden Glove Thanks to his speed and agility, when he is in close combat he can use his Golden Glove to fight Haki Kenbunshoku Haki He has a developed Kenbunshoku Haki that gives him a great aim Busoshoku Haki He has a great developed Busoshoku Haki that help him dealing a lot of damages with his Golden Glove Trivia Because I had no idea on his name I decided to call him Riddley, like the Metroid Villain, because I was watching a SMBU Video where one was using him Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains